deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Juggernaut
Juggernaut is a heavy-hitting villain of Marvel Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Completed fights in '''bold' * Akuma vs Juggernaut * Asura vs Juggernaut * Atrocitus vs Juggernaut * Azrael vs Juggernaut * 'Bane vs Juggernaut' * Bowser vs Juggernaut * Broly vs. Juggernaut * Exodia VS Juggernaut * 'Godzilla vs Juggernaut' * Hulk vs Juggernaut * Juggernaut vs Donkey Kong * 'Juggernaut Vs Doomsday' * Juggernaut VS Solomon Grundy * Juggernaut VS Superboy * 'Juggernaut vs. Tighten' * Juggernaut Vs Wonder Woman * Kirby vs Juggernaut * Knuckles vs Juggernaut * Lobo vs Juggernaut * Ragyo vs Juggernaut * Rhino vs Juggernaut * The Flash vs. Juggernaut * The Juggernaut vs. Sol Badguy * The Juggernaut vs Superman * Zangief vs Juggernaut 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: ''The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 3 *Losses: 1 *Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Beerus (Dragon Ball) * Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Obelix * Zero (Mega Man) History Cain Marko is the step-brother of Charles Xavier, having resented Charles to the point of making his life a living Hell before he enlisted into the military. By chance, Marko a hidden temple dedicated to Cyttorak and found a ruby that awoken a dormant mutant ability while being transformed into an avatar of the forgotten deity's destructive rage. After spending time as a member of Project Weapon X, the renamed Juggernaut proved to a thorn in the side of various superheroes that include the X-Men. Death Battle Info Due to the Ruby of Cyttorak amplifying his abilities, Juggernaut is capable of shattering mountains and Lifting and using buildings as weapons. He is also immune to psychic attacks, having originally been able to block it with his helmet. Traits * Indestructibility and Immortality ** Has rarely been killed or even harmed by conventional means ** Instant Healing Factor * Psychic Resistant Armor * Superhuman Strength ** While it's debatable how strong Juggernaut actually is, Juggernaut is still considered to be one of the strongest characters in Marvel comics * Forcefield projection * Can create new pieces of armor to replace any missing armor * Superhuman jumping * Unstoppable when he charges Feats * Juggernaut's armor can withstand punches from the likes of The thing, Colossus, Thor, and Hulk with little to no damage. ** His skin is almost just as indestructible. * Can produce a magical barrier that can stop even Mjolnir; nearly stopping the hammer's momentum * he was able to knock out the Thing (with three blows), Colossus, and Thor ** defeated Colossus without wearing his armor * knocked out several mutants with a thunderclap * He was able to go toe to toe against an enraged World War Hulk and has dueled Hulk multiple times. * The juggernaut's force field has withstood Thor's God Blast with no damage (the same writer, Tom Defalco, previously had it cause a small crack in the armor of a Celestial). * when empowered greatly by absorbing energies from a magical universe, he broke multiple dimensional barriers and was able to split the space-time whose fissure was expanding through the universe in which he was *When given extra power by cyttorak the juggernaut was powerful enough to fight eternity empowered nightmare. *Juggernaut's power when stolen by D'spayre was universal. *Juggernaut's punch was once registered 8 on the richter scale; meaning it can literally make earthquakes. *Juggy is immune to the ultimate entropy of oblivion. (Oblivion is amatsu mikaboshi, the chaos king) *Juggy can survive when reduced to a skeleton. * His armor is sometimes on par with or stronger than adamantium, meaning Wolverine can't pierce through it. * Tanked Cyclops' full power with no injuries https://youtu.be/DiMkB7J3_mE?t=16m48s. * Has survived being buried on multiple occasions * One of the few characters to resist Rouge's parasitic touch. * Frequently uses sky-scrappers as weapons Flaws *Juggernaut uses his godly powers primarily to do basic bank robberies (because he just has no creativity at all) *Juggernaut is normally a minion or lone wolf with very little success as a supervillain. * It is possible for an opponent with sufficient physical or mystical strength of their own to turn Juggernaut's unstoppable movement against him, by redirecting his motion so that he gets stranded in a position in which he has no escape * he is vulnerable to sufficient mental abilities when his helmet is completely removed (weakness was recently removed thanks to a metal skullcap placed under his helmet and after Cyttorak repowered him to be more resistant.) *Can be temporarily knocked out *Other godly, cosmic or magical characters can challenge or overpower Juggernaut's defenses **Mjolnir can drain Juggernaut's magical barrier. **Tablet of Order and Chaos, while it was able to increase Juggernaut's offensive power, interfered with his indestructibility. This allowed Spiderman to defeat him and knock him out. https://youtu.be/xFUjEByIPx4?t=6m8s *Juggernaut's indestructibility has not prevented his long losing streek **Has been defeated by the Xmen multiple times **Easily defeated by Squirrel Girl https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_2jdWobBV8. **Easily defeated by Gladiator https://youtu.be/tSkYMaVcysI?t=2m31s **Easily defeated by Onslaught **Defeated by Venom **Has been defeated by Spiderman multiple times. *Heavy armor makes Juggernaut vulnerable to drowning (while he can survive without oxygen, he can't do much while submerged.) *Juggernaut loses his superpowers if he loses his armor https://youtu.be/Zd8RjfAaz3c?t=1m32s or his magical connection with Cyttorak is disconnected. *Fears the death of Black Tom, a mutant and his only friend. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:US Combatants Category:Villains Category:Warrior Category:X-Men Characters